The Failure of the Uchiha
by Sadshi
Summary: Uchiha Hotaru is the offspring of the famous Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Having such great powerful parents must make you the best shinobi ever born...Or does it? Hotaru has been born without none of her parents skills...Now she needs to fit in.


"Sharingan …by far one the most powerful kekkei genkai of the leaf. Carried by a noble clan; the Uchiha. All of them were massacred in one day though. All but two brothers. One is dead but the other is still living. Still striving to bring the Uchiha back. This boy is named Uchiha Sasuke. By now of course he is a man. He even has a wife now. That wife even gave birth to two children. The youngest, an excellent Uchiha. One who at the young age of 7 even has the gleam of power all Uchiha's carry.; the sharingan Yet there is another one. The older one. One who at the age of 12 has yet to learn the Sharingan. And she never will. This is the story of that girl; Uchiha Hotaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long black hair scattered about a wide blue bed. A creak came from the door as a woman with short pink hair walked into the room. As she tiptoed up to the sleeping girl. The woman didn't want to wake her with the footsteps but planned to wake her up anyway.

"Um…Hota-chan…time to wake up…" she said as she touched her daughter's shoulder to give her a slight wake up push. A flint of pure green eyes stared into her mother's same eyes. As a groan came out of the girl's mouth.

"N…not now…" was all that came out as she turned her head around so it was facing the closest wall.

"But today's your first day as a ninja…" the pink haired mother said. She waited for her daughter to realize this and jump out of her bed.

"Ninja…" mouthed the girl. As suddenly she sprung up from the bed. Her black hair a mess and her green eyes frantic. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" she shouted at her mother. As the woman gave out a scratch on her head.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready…I thought that would be long enough…" said the pink haired adult. Actually the name of this woman was Haruno Sakura. And by far one of the most powerful medical ninja to ever live. Now she was even married to the last Uchiha. Yet since she lacked the kekkei genkai she went with the name Haruno. The girl though was Uchiha Hotaru. She carried no medical jutsu or sharingan. In fact she hardly had any talent at all. She was considered a failure.

"I need to get dressed, brush my hair…" as the girl's ranting voice went on and on she finally banished her mother from her room. As she made a sprint to the bathroom. After 10 minutes or so she walked out of the bathroom. Her black hair was soaked wet and lying down straight on her face. It was too wet to flip in the angle it usually did. And her outfit consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt with the fan of the Uchiha on the back. Her pants lay a little more tight then loose. They lengthen out to an inch above her knee. Hotaru trotted up to her dresser as she scavenged through it until she found a pair of gloves. They were fishnet gloves that were carried all the way to the elbow. She admired them on her hands. They were merely for looks. This time she searched for her shoes. She found them below her bed as she slipped them on. 15 minutes remained. The girl began to relax a little. 15 minutes and she was almost done. Things were going to turn out all right. There was really no reason to rush. She gave out a relaxed smile as the tired girl lay on her bed for another 5 minutes. She looked at the clock next to her in the midst of her relaxation. "10 minutes left!" shouted the girl in a panic. "I…I haven't even dried my hair yet!" she shouted as she ran into the bathroom. Of course unlucky for her she forgot to dry the floor. Her feet gave a sudden trip as her hands were grasping for something to hold on to. Alas her back slammed into the wet ground. "Ow…" was all the suffering girl managed to say. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed off the ground now as she rubbed her back. "Ow…" Hotaru then pulled out the blow dryer. But first she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. A plain drenched girl stared back at her. She wasn't ugly but nothing at about her was particularly attractive. She then gave out a sigh to the mirror as she began to dry her hair. The thin hair of the girl was done in 5 minutes. Now all she had to do was brush it. She pulled out a brush and did so. For the remaining 5 minutes she experimented with her hair. To try to make a plain girl look beautiful. Nothing really worked as she merely left it down. The thin black hair sticking out at the bottom in the odd angle that was natural. Just then she heard a call from her mother. She was telling her that she was leaving and Hotaru better head out too. Hotaru gave a nod of her head as she ran out of the room. Picking up a piece of already cooked toast and running out of the door. At the same time as she ran out a boy around her age passed by her. This boy was her closest friend. Surprisingly enough her closest friend was the Hokage's own son and a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"Ah… Kaito-kun!" called out to Hotaru. His ivory eyes stared at Hotaru. As he gave a calm wave with the sun gleaming off his long messy blonde hair.

"Ah Hotaru-chan…did you forget your headband?" he asked with a calm smile.

"Of course I brought it it's in my bag!" she called back. As the black haired girl checked in her bag just to make sure she wouldn't make a total fool out herself. It was there alright. She pulled it out as she zipped up the bag carried on her waist. "See…" she said whilst shoving it in his face.

"Okay, okay I believe you." He said shaking his hands as if asking her to back off. She nodded her head as she backed off suspiciously but first tying it around her neck. As she noticed his shiny, glowing headband placed ever so nicely on his head. "You're in my team, ne?" asked Hotaru as she leaned down into his face.

"I believe so…" responded Kaito with another smile. As Hotaru moved back from him. She was actually quite glad to be on a team with him. The only thing heard by them for the rest of the way was their own feet walking on the cobblestone, other people's talk and the often insignificant talk formed between them. They finally reached an empty field. Two more people sat there. One was a young boy at the same age as Kaito and Hotaru. And the other was a woman. The woman who was sitting on top of a tree quickly dropped down. With a thump formed from her feet hitting the ground.

"You're late…"

Sadshi: Okay…Well I hope you liked it…It was pretty fun to write and if you don't like it I'm terribly sorry. It might be a little boring this chapter but I promise it will get a lot better. Well tell me what you think…and thank you for reading. Please drop a review to put your opinion down.


End file.
